


The Pirate

by bittynerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunions, Outer Space, Space Pirates, space pirate matt, space pirate mjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittynerd/pseuds/bittynerd
Summary: A pirate happens upon the castle ship of the paladins of Voltron, but the pirate's mission changes when he realizes who the paladins are.





	

It’s kind of hard to miss a large white and blue ship worm-holing into this sector of the universe.

It’s very hard for a treasure-hunting, black and green clad figure to miss it.

He adjusts his goggles, re-wraps his scarf over his mouth, and takes off in his cruiser after the ship.

It’s slowing down, apparently unarmed, so it doesn’t take him long to catch up. A vehicle bay opens. Five lions launch themselves out.

Massive, beautiful, strong, powerful, they roar as they streak out, tossing the treasure hunter and his cruiser out, away from the ship.

Those lions are familiar.

He mumbles out a few commands to his computer, heading back towards the ship. As he slips inside the vehicle bay, his computer dings.

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE]

“And?” He whispers.

[VOLTRON PALADINS AND LIONS SCANNED.]

“Shit.” He’s in the castle. The castle, the last Altean ship in the universe, home to the five lions of Voltron.

Meaning he just hit a jackpot.

He grins, turning on the cloak over his cruiser and slipping out, pulling his scarf over his nose and adjusting his goggles. He glances around before ducking beneath a pod, hiding beneath the hull and crawling towards the nearest door.

As he’s about to step through, the door slides open. A strange, orange-haired man with a massive mustache opens it and bounces through, humming happily.

The treasure hunter freezes, pressing himself against the wall. The mustache man doesn’t notice him. The treasure hunter slips through the doors before they close and darts through the castle, taking a deep breath. Nice.

He doesn’t know when the paladins will return - probably all weirdos, with justice complexes, decorated war heroes or something - so he slips into what he believes is a kitchen. Someone has been baking, either way, and the cookies smell surprisingly good. He grabs one off a tray and takes a bite, nearly breaking his tooth.

He tosses it aside and heads out of the kitchen, nursing bruised pride and aching gums as he stalks around the castle.

And then someone puts a hand on the back of his neck, firm and warm. He tenses.

“Aha! I found you!” It’s the mustache man from earlier.

The treasure hunter twists fast, swinging hard. He clocks the mustache man across the jaw and his knuckles sting through his gloves, but he wriggles free of the man’s grip and darts down the hall.

“Catch me if you can!” The treasure hunter calls after him. He’s lost, doesn’t remember where the vehicle bay is, but that’s okay. He draws his sword from his belt and presses a button on the handle. The blade crackles to life, humming with blue-purple electricity, and he bounces from hallway to hallway, mustache man hot on his heels.

He bursts into a room.

It was very much the wrong room.

A girl with long silver hair stands in the center of it, surrounded by screens, calling out to voices the treasure hunter never thought he’d hear again.

“Shiro, keep your eyes on Keith! Lance, I thought you were our sharpshooter, act like it.”

“I got him, Allura!” A deeper voice, cheerful.

“Thanks, Hunk.”

Shiro yelling at Pidge.

The only one unfamiliar name of the group.

But that voice…

“Keith, heads up! I’m coming in hot!”

Katie.

The mustache man tackles him and he hits the ground with a thump, his blade skittering away across the floor. He grunts, gasping for air.

“Ow, lemme go!” He manages out.

“Now now, young man! How did you get on?”

Allura turns to face the treasure hunter now and glances back at the voice channels displayed on her interface, then crosses her arms over her chest. “Deal with him later, Coran. We’ve got a planet to rescue.”

Coran nods. “Yes, Princess, of course. And Keith, what are you doing!? Flank Shiro!” He shouts loud enough that his voice could easily be heard through the channels as he begins to cuff their treasure hunter against the wall. He cuffs both hands. He’s not stupid.

A chuckle over the channels.

“Thanks, Coran.”

Shiro. The treasure hunter’s goggles fog up and he takes a deep breath. Oh my god.

He doesn’t struggle against the cuffs, glancing around anxiously. It doesn’t look like anyone would help him - at least, none of the three people standing before him in the room, calling commands to people the pirate could only see with his mind’s eye.

The battle ends quickly, from the hunter’s perspective. Either that, or he found that the number of times the princess’s hair bounced per minute was hypnotizing. Either way, the paladins soon spilled onto the bridge, chattering happily from a battle won.

The treasure hunter balls his fists and pulls hard against his cuffs. They strain, but do not snap. He grunts. When Shiro looks over at him, the treasure hunter raises his fists, his nose wrinkling, his snarl remaining unseen beneath his scarf.

“Put ‘em up, ya pansies,” he sneers.

The smallest, with the green jacket and weird shorts, pokes out from behind Shiro.

“Who're ya calling pansy, pigeon?” Their response is immediate. Behind his goggles, the pirate’s eyes widen. He pushes his goggles up onto his forehead - the group of paladins tense when he does, but Coran had effectively disarmed him earlier. The one in the olive green hoodie discovers that when he almost steps all over the still sparking sword.

“You, pansy. C’mon now, fight me.” The pirate’s voice and expression softens as he moves his goggles out of the way.

He now realizes why the smallest one is so familiar. They look almost exactly like he did - weirder fashion sense, sure, but similar. The only person who could be his twin if she grew a few inches.

“Katie?” He says quietly. His bad knee gives out then, and he falls, grunting. The cuffs are off him in seconds and Katie, who still smells vaguely of grass and something sweet, collides into him.

He holds her close, sitting on the floor, both sobbing openly.

“Matt, oh my god, Matt.” She has her arms wrapped around his neck, face buried in his shoulder. “Oh my god.” She mumbles again.

Coran and Allura exchange glances, Coran slackjawed at first when the pirate says Pidge’s name, then smiling faintly.

They found him. Or rather, he found them.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite easter egg of this lil fic is the origin of pidge's name pls love me
> 
> by the way, none of these characters are mine!! creds to Dreamworks and Netflix for these lovely children


End file.
